


It’s Blurry

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Shocking Awakening [4]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	It’s Blurry

You were sitting across from Dean at the dining room table, both of you nursing your coffee. Neither of you had said a word since sitting. You were hurt, and he was confused. Hearing you sniff, he looked up, feeling like his insides were twisting. “I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I’m trying to remember, but I’m just getting frustrated.” Dean groaned, starting to reach the pissed off point.

“I guess my brother was right all along.” You sighed. “You really aren’t the family type.” Running your hand through your hair, you couldn’t even look at him. The man you’d fallen asleep with for years, who had been through the birth of your two children with, who had never stopped treating you like he was trying to win you, and the man who you had planned to go old with. So many plans, your whole lives ahead of you, and he pulled this.

Dean groaned. “He sounds like he hates me.” Rubbing his hands over his face, he felt like punching something. “I don’t know what type I am.”

When you finally looked up, his elbows were on the table, his fingers gripping his hair. “When I got pregnant, I told you that you didn’t have to stick around. That I would have understood. You told me that there was no way in hell you were walking away from me and our kid.” You were crying. “Now we’re married, and Joey is only 9 months old. Why get married and have another baby if you didn’t want us?” Your chest clenched, feeling like it was being crushed.

Dean’s fist came down on the table, rattling the coffee cups, and making you jump. “I don’t know anything! I don’t remember getting married, I don’t remember having kids, nothing!” He yelled. “I’m trying! You think I like sitting here, watching you hurt?! I’m doing anything I can think of to remember, but it’s not working!”

“What do you remember?” You asked softly.

Sighing, he sat back. “It’s blurry. I remember Sam, Baby, how I like my coffee… Things like that.”

You nodded, your eyes dropping. “But not us.”

“Teach me.” He said simply, his voice calm, and serious.


End file.
